


Clinging

by bulletincookie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie
Summary: If there was one thing that Claude had learned about João, it was that he liked to cling. It did not matter what position they were sleeping in, as long as João could have at least one arm around him, he was content.
Relationships: Luxembourg/Portugal (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	Clinging

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I'm finally done with hetalia, I'm moving on to bigger and better things  
> Luxport: exists  
> Me: shit
> 
> Also a half finished draft in my computer that I never got around to finishing until SOMEONE (*cough*@ask-mr-luxembourg on tumblr*cough*) asked me to 
> 
> Okay so yall should know the drill by now, if not here's the names :
> 
> Claude - Luxembourg  
> João - Portugal

Cuddling with someone significantly taller than him was always infuriating, to say the least. Such was the case when João had first tried to curl up behind Claude, only to find out that Claude was much taller than him. 25 centimeters, to be precise, which annoyed João to no end every time he wanted a kiss.

Yet despite this height difference, he still insisted on being the “big spoon”. He found it much more comforting to cling onto Claude and bury his face in the back of his neck or shoulders instead of feeling dwarfed by Claude curling around him. Not to mention, that way he could press as many kisses as he wished along his shoulders and neck. 

Not that Claude minded, of course. It was almost endearing how the shorter country insisted on being the one to curl up behind him and hold him. It melted his heart when João always shifted to get more comfortable and settled into a position that was almost reminiscent of a koala bear clinging to his back, with an arm around his waist as his face was buried in the back of his neck, and with a leg even slung over his thighs. He often traveled around to see the sights of the world, but he had yet to find anywhere as comfortable as laying in bed with João clinging to his back. 

If there was one thing that Claude had learned about João, it was that he liked to cling. It did not matter what position they were sleeping in, as long as João could have at least one arm around him, he was content. 

Claude had also noted how much of a handsy person João was. Not just sexually, though it almost was always João who took an innocent makeout session a step further just by his hands wandering too much, but in general. If they were holding hands, Claude could tell if João was deep in thought by judging the way he would grip his hand, then lace their fingers together, then hold only his fingers and run his thumb over his knuckles, and repeat. When they cuddled on the couch, with Claude laying on top of João so that João could hold him, João’s hands would occasionally run up and down his back, through his hair-- João loved messing his hair up, there was a glint of satisfaction in his eyes when he did-- and even down over his hips.

Nothing about it would be purposefully sexual most of the time, and it was never out of the blue. It was simply innocent adoration. João would admire the dips and curves of his lean muscles, the folds over his clothes, the way his clothes draped over his body, the way his hair fell “too perfectly”, as João always claimed with a huff. Claude didn’t mind of course, it felt pleasant to have João’s strong fingers, callused from years of work on farms, ships, and the battlefront, combing through his hair ever so gently. 

These moments of soft intimacy became routine. Any time they lounged on the couch, they would subconsciously move closer to each other in an attempt to get comfortable. This would quickly lead to Claude tucking himself under João’s arm, if João did not wrap his arm around Claude’s shoulders first to pull him closer. If it was while watching a movie, by the end they would be tangled up with Claude draped on top of João as they laughed and joked about a stupid decision made by one of the characters or a needlessly dramatic line. 

There were times that Claude tried to slip into bed behind João and take him into his arms instead. Sometimes João would snuggle back against him, too tired to complain, but other times he would turn over and snuggle into Claude’s chest while grumbling. “Too damn tall,” is what was most common for him to mutter into his skin. A kiss on the top of his head usually quieted him. 

Claude never considered himself a particularly handsy person, but it was impossible to not brush his fingers through João’s hair when they laid together like this. Perhaps João was rubbing off on him. His fingers sometimes got caught in the tangles, João’s hair was notorious for getting tangled with itself even right after being brushed, but they weren’t difficult to slowly work out. 

Yet even when they were like this, with Claude giving his full attention on João, João would never stay idle. His fingers would trace over Claude’s back, mapping out the dips and curves he surely had memorized by now while his lips traced over Claude’s collarbone. 

There was something that made Claude’s heart skip when João’s touches slowed, and his grip loosened. There was a softness in the way the crease in his brow would disappear and the tension would melt from his shoulders slowly, as his fingers would trace slower and slower over the same paths they trace every night before inevitably stopping as his hands relaxed and went limp. Yet, even when he was deep asleep with no chance of anything short of shoving him out of bed waking him up, João would still cling to him in his sleep. Sometimes he would cling even more, cuddling closer and mumbling nonsense into Claude’s chest. How cute. 

By the time morning came, Claude would find himself either turned over in his sleep, with João clinging to his back like a koala, or somehow he would be on the other side of Claude than when they fell asleep to cling to his back. Other times they would be in close to how they fell asleep, but João clinging to him was a constant. It had become so normal without his realization that when they tried to sleep in separate rooms during a world conference-- for "professionalism", he tried to claim-- Claude was in an odd mood for the entire morning. He couldn't quite place why, until they took a break and he had a chance to embrace his still half asleep lover, who wasted no time telling him "stick your professionalism up your ass and lose it in there". João then grumbled that he had an equally uncomfortable night, and blamed it on why he showed up to the conference two hours late. 

The next morning only proved to be a battle of wits however, as Claude tried to convince João to get up with him and go to the meeting on time, and João tried to convince Claude to stay in the fluffy hotel bed and let him sleep some more. 

Claude won in the end, though he wasn't sure if it counted as a victory with how much João draped himself against his side and exaggerated every yawn. He grumbled about collapsing straight into bed the moment the meeting ended. Yet, after the meeting when Claude offered a walk and a nice romantic dinner to make it up to him, suddenly João was wide awake. He always was weak for romance, and so was Claude. 

João managed to make the score even from that morning by convincing Claude to go to bed early instead of staying up and analyzing and sorting everything that was covered in the conference. Claude traded the weight of the meeting on his shoulders for the weight of his lover clinging to his back, and slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it ❤️


End file.
